This disclosure relates to hazardous material and nuclear waste disposal and, in particular, in-situ disposal of radioactive materials in real time during regular operations and during an emergency situation.
When a nuclear reactor core overheats to the point where at least one nuclear fuel element or rod exceeds its melting point, nuclear fuel and nuclear fission products can be exposed to coolant water resulting in an explosion. Subsequent failures can cause these radioactive materials to breach other layers of containment and be transported into the surrounding environment.
Should an overheating condition or meltdown condition occur, emergency procedures are usually in place to contain the spread of the radioactive material. However, none of those procedures can immediately dispose of the material in-situ in real time as the emergency occurs.
Plans are currently being developed for nuclear material or waste to be disposed of in deep boreholes (15,000 ft or 4,572 m) but the waste is first placed in specialized containment vessels which are then deposited into the borehole and cemented in. This approach is recognized as a way of isolating waste from exposure to humans or ecosystems, but the use of containment vessel makes it unsuitable for emergency situations. Additionally, the borehole cannot be reused once cemented.